Mobile telecommunication systems, such as those based on the 3GPP defined UMTS and Long Term Evolution (LTE) architecture, are able to support more sophisticated services than simple voice and messaging services offered by previous generations of mobile telecommunication systems. For example, with the improved radio interface and enhanced data rates provided by LTE systems, a user is able to enjoy high data rate applications such as video streaming and video conferencing on mobile communications devices that would previously only have been available via a fixed line data connection.
The demand to deploy fourth generation networks is therefore strong and the coverage area of these networks, i.e. geographic locations where access to the networks is possible, is expected to increase rapidly. However, although the coverage and capacity of fourth generation networks is expected to significantly exceed those of previous generations of communications networks, there are still limitations on network capacity and the geographical areas that can be served by such networks. These limitations may, for example, be particularly relevant in situations in which networks are experiencing high load and high-data rate communications between communications devices, or when communications between communications devices are required but the communications devices may not be within the coverage area of a network. In order to address these limitations, in LTE release-12 the ability for LTE communications devices to perform device-to-device (D2D) communications will be introduced. D2D communications allow communications devices that are in close proximity to directly communicate with each other, both when within and when outside of a coverage area. This D2D communications ability may allow user data to be more efficiently communicated between communications devices by obviating the need for user data to be relayed by a network entity such as a base station, and also allows communications devices that are in close proximity to communicate with one another although they may not be within the coverage area of a network. The ability for communications devices to operate both inside and outside of coverage areas makes LTE systems that incorporate D2D capabilities well suited to applications such as public safety communications, for example. Public safety communications require a high degree of robustness whereby devices can continue to communicate with one another in congested networks and when outside a coverage area or when the network fails. Fourth generation networks have therefore been proposed as a cost effective solution to public safety communications compared to dedicated systems such as TETRA which are currently used throughout the world. However, the potential coexistence of conventional LTE communications and D2D communications within a single coverage area or network may increase the complexity of coordinating communications and resource allocation within an LTE network, and may also lead to potential compatibility issues between conventional and D2D capable LTE communications devices.